La Reconquista
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Minako parecía cumplir todas las expectativas de la mujer por la cual sus almas habían llorado por millones de años: hermosa, ridículamente fuerte y astuta. Ella era, pues, su princesa, la princesa Serenity, y era la única verdad para las senshi y los generales de Beryl.
1. Pandemic Love

**Disclaimer: applied. Este fic está basado en el musical de Sailor Moon La Reconquista.**

**Advertencias: Está basado en el manga de Sailor V y Sailor Moon, no en el anime de los 90, por lo que la interacción y carácter de las senshi es distinto.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO I**

**.**

**PANDEMIC LOVE**

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el periódico fue puesto sobre la mesita con cierta brusquedad, Minako no tuvo otra opción que salir de su nueva ensoñación. Parpadeó de forma perezosa y dibujó una sonrisa indulgente y nerviosa ante la mirada irritada de Rei.

—Estaba prestando atención —juró aunque era obvio que mentía.

Makoto ahogó una risita en su taza de té, especialmente porque Rei parecía haber alcanzado un nivel de irritación extraordinario en un corto espacio de tiempo, no estaba para bromas era claro. Ami suspiró con cierta diversión severa, así de contradictorio como sonaba, pero no comentó nada en contra de la aparente falta de juicio de su princesa.

—Minako… —el gruñido de Rei era frío. Era la única que osaba hablarle de ese modo a pesar de que en términos claros, tal y como había establecido Artemis meses atrás, Minako era la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity y, por lo tanto, le debían lealtad, respeto y obediencia absoluta.

Ninguna había estado segura de lo que implicaba la aparición de la persona que buscaban infructuosamente, y la primera vez que la vieron, tan soberbia, segura y melancólica, todas habían sentido un profundo amor y respeto en el acto por ella. Minako parecía cumplir todas las expectativas de la mujer por la cual sus almas habían llorado por millones de años, hermosa, ridículamente fuerte y astuta… o, al menos, así se había mostrado los primeros días. Luego había cambiado de forma tan abrupta que algunas veces Makoto y Ami se preguntaban si la primera impresión que habían obtenido sólo había sido una ilusión, no parecía quedar rastros de esa guerrera solitaria, era como un sueño que se desvanecía en la distancia. Rei, por otra parte, no se dejaba engañar en lo absoluto, bajo ese disfraz de superficialidad y vagancia seguía viendo a la persona que había respetado por un momento, no entendía porque había cambiado y eso le irritaba profundamente. A veces le recordaba a Usagi en sus primeros días, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces Usagi había sido tan exasperante y ridícula.

Minako hizo un mohín, quizá de haber sido Usagi aquel gesto habría conmovido a Rei, pero no fue así, y ella soltó un suspiro perezoso y exasperado.

—Quita esa cara —dijo—. No tiene nada de malo descansar de vez en cuando, Rei-chan.

—Lo único que haces es descansar —protestó ella indignada cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eh, claro que no! —Reclamó dando una palmada a la mesita— ¡También voy a los videojuegos!

—Tú…

Antes de que corriera sangre, las puertas corredizas se abrieron y una figura alegre y soñadora ingresó dando un gritito de alegría. Usagi se lanzó de forma inmediata hacia Minako abrazándola con dulzura, tan enamorada de la figura mítica de su súper-heroína preferida como de la idea de que era su princesa.

—Llegas tarde —lanzó crípticamente Rei arqueando una ceja, su furia adormeciéndose ante la simple visión de Usagi. Ésta mostró una sonrisa traviesa pero no respondió, sólo se acurrucó en el regazo de Minako que le había abierto los brazos y cepillaba su cabello con adoración.

—¿Se te fue el tiempo paseando con Mamoru-san? —preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa simpática empujando su plato lleno de galletas hacia Usagi.

—Mamo-chan y yo caminamos un rato —aceptó Usagi irguiéndose y empezando a devorar las galletas caseras.

—Pasas mucho tiempo a solas con él —por primera vez Minako pareció un poco… recelosa.

—Bueno, son… ya sabes… pareja —concedió Ami con una suave sonrisa.

Usagi sonreía mucho y se veía cada día más feliz desde que empezó a salir con Mamoru, y esa felicidad que emitía y les transmitía a ellas les llenaba de una gran paz. Siempre y cuando Usagi fuese feliz todo estaba bien para ella. Mamoru era de confianza y lo había demostrado con creces antes de la aparición de Minako, que su identidad fuese la Tuxedo Kamen simplemente consolidaba la seguridad que sentían en que no sería un obstáculo para Usagi, sino un igual.

—Uhm… —Minako no parecía convencida, y no dejaba de ser gracioso y extraño que pareciese tan preocupada por la compañía de Usagi. Siempre parecía prestarle más atención a ella que a cualquier otra cosa, incluido los enemigos de turno.

—Céntrense —declaró Rei con firmeza, masajeándose las sienes. Las reuniones en su templo eran ya una tradición, algunas veces todo empezaba y terminaba bien, pero otras (como esa) eran para dar quebraderos de cabeza. No amonestó a Usagi más y volvió su atención a la razón por la que se habían reunido.

—¿Qué es…? —Usagi parpadeó con curiosidad. Rei señalaba el periódico.

Minako pareció perder todo interés.

—Es sobre el nuevo enemigo —narró Ami intentando calmar el ánimo. Su rostro se tornó solemne y abandonó su taza de té en favor de ir al punto. Estaba ocurriendo en todo el mundo y eso por sí mismo era llamativo, nunca antes sus enemigos habían atacado fuera de Japón, pero el hecho era que muchos jóvenes alrededor del mundo habían empezado a colapsar. Al principio, había sido tomado por algún virus extraño y nuevo, pero conforme las semanas habían ido pasando ellas habían llegado a una conclusión: era el Reino Oscuro nuevamente.

Las actividades de sus enemigos se habían ralentizado desde la aparición de Minako, a la cual Artemis había proclamado a viva voz como Serenity, la heredera del trono de la luna y del cristal de plata. Ataques seguían ocurriendo pero eran esporádicos, solamente con la intención de lastimar a Minako y conseguir información sobre el cristal, algo que seguía ocultando incluso de ellas.

—Abarcar un radio inmenso me confundió pero creo que he hallado algo —afirmó Ami. Minako volvió su atención a ella con agudeza—. ¿Han oído de Pandemic Love?

Pandemic Love era un grupo que había nacido meses atrás en Londres, estaba formado por tres chicos guapos y jóvenes de inmenso talento. Sus canciones eran todo un mito entre los adolescentes pues hablaban sobre la belleza, el amor, el odio, la corrupción, la crueldad, la pasión y la compasión en una mezcla dulce, agria y mortal. Gran marketing se había extendido gracias a ellos volviendo inmensamente ricos al manager y la compañía que los representaba.

La pregunta de Ami era simplemente retórica, no había nadie —ni siquiera Rei— que no hubiese escuchado sobre Pandemic Love. Especialmente porque estaban haciendo una gira en Asia y pronto llegarían a Japón donde se quedarían algún tiempo indeterminado dando conferencias, firmando autógrafos, grabando videoclips y ofreciendo conciertos múltiples y caros.

Makoto se sonrojó suavemente, y Usagi chilló animada y pletórica chocando palmas con Minako, que pareció volver a su estado soñador y ridículo.

—¡Pandemic Love! —chillaron en un suspiro enamorado y tonto. Rei rodó los ojos.

—¿Ellos tienen que ver con los ataques? —pidió la sacerdotisa ignorando el comportamiento infantil de sus amigas— ¿Desde Londres?

—No ellos propiamente —explicó Ami llevando un dedo a sus labios, pensativa—. Pueden estar siendo utilizados, pero los productos que se venden aprovechando su éxito están causando el colapso por agotamiento de las personas. Hice una prueba…—admitió buscando en su bolso y sacando una cinta de videojuego que había salido al mercado recientemente, el grupo era la imagen de este—. Luna me ayudó y fue concluyente: la continua exposición merma la energía de las personas. Al ser Pandemic Love tan popular esto está ocurriendo desde distintos puntos volviendo casi imposible detener el avance del enemigo —Ami lucía preocupada mientras más hablaba pues no veía una solución a corto plazo—. No sólo son los videojuegos, están los CD, joyas, figuras coleccionables y más…

Hubo un instante de silencio cuando su voz se apagó.

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó Makoto entonces, algo desanimada ante el pensamiento que su nuevo grupo favorito fuera el enemigo.

La gata era el pilar que sostenía el grupo, buscar consejos y armar planes eran cosas que se hacían con ella vigilando todo.

—Artemis y Luna están recogiendo información para mí —intervino Minako aun sin soltar las manos de la preocupada Usagi. Se veía pensativa—. Así que han vuelto a eso…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Makoto intrigada.

Rei arqueó una ceja, y Ami compartió su curiosidad con una mirada. Minako se encogió de hombros y se enderezó soltando a Usagi suavemente.

—Antes de reunirme con ustedes trabajé en solitario como Sailor V —les recordó. Les había hablado esquivamente de los puntos más importantes del enemigo y su vida como justiciera solitaria pero no había entrado en muchos detalles—. Durante todo el tiempo que afronté al enemigo, siempre usaron el mundo del espectáculo para robar energías y causar disturbios: modelos, cantantes y actores. Cuando acabé con el líder de la Agencia Oscura, Danburite —Minako no podía llamarlo Ace ni Adonis, los nombres dolían aún— me fue revelado lo que había olvidado, y que ellos eran solo una parte de todo el Reino Oscuro…

Su voz flaqueó un segundo, recordar había sido traumático y violento. La había desgarrado en pedacitos mientras el palacio de cristal ardía y Serenity gritaba por ella. Minako aún tenía pesadillas con eso.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y Usagi se mordió el labio inferior con manía inquieta ante el semblante oscuro de Minako, había una profunda turbación (y dolor) en sus ojos que le encogieron el corazón.

—Debió ser duro y solitario… —murmuró sintiendo que quería llorar. Ella había encontrado a Ami, Rei y Makoto en cuestión de semanas mientras que Minako había caminado sola por un sendero frío y agotador durante un año entero sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

Minako pareció sorprendida un momento, pero luego miró con dulzura y apartó las lágrimas de los ojos de Usagi con serenidad y madurez.

—Lo fue, pero ahora estamos juntas —dictaminó con ferocidad mirándolas, su corazón doliendo ante los recuerdos—. Vamos a derrotar al monstruo y vengar a nuestro reino. Lo juro —apretó los puños.

No fue una promesa vacía ni dubitativa, cuando hablaba del Milenio de Plata los ojos de Minako refulgían con una emoción tan cercana al odio que Rei sentía que su corazón se marchitaba. Esa vida pasada que no recordaba… ¿Cuánta tragedia ocultaba?

Makoto y Ami también fueron tocadas por la emoción palpable que desprendía Minako, por la añoranza en sus ojos cuando las miraba buscando a sus amigas de antaño, y ese deseo de venganza que era tan dañino y seductor.

—Nunca se habían expuesto tanto —Minako las devolvió a la realidad bruscamente—. Luego de la última pelea que tuve con la Agencia Oscura ésta se disolvió, las crónicas de los periódicos decían que había quebrado. Pandemic Love parece demasiado… famoso —no concordaba con el modus operandi del reino oscuro pero Minako no tenía tampoco todos sus recuerdos y no podía poner las manos al fuego. En ese instante sólo había un ser que recordaba y sabía con exactitud lo que había destruido al Milenio de Plata: Artemis, y necesitaba hablar con él.

Sonrió de buenas a primeras borrando el ambiente tenso y tóxico. Se empinó su taza de té y la de Rei por descontado ganándose una mirada severa, y robó unas cuantas galletas de Makoto antes de levantarse.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que las dejo. Sigan investigando —anunció agitando la mano y saliendo del lugar entre saltitos cómicos e infantiles.

—Otra vez huyendo —murmuró Rei cerrando los ojos.

—¿Huyendo? —dijo Usagi ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, tiende a hacer eso cuando se satura —informó—. No le haría mal explicarnos mejor.

—Está acostumbrada a trabajar sola —la excusó Ami—, hay que darle tiempo.

Minako seguía estando a la defensiva aunque era claro que deseaba fervientemente formar parte del grupo, no sólo limitando su papel a la heredera pérdida.

—Es la princesa —concordó Makoto aunque pareció un poco inquieta—, ella sabe qué hacer.

—Pues no me gusta nada —dijo Rei de forma obstinada, levantándose—. Aún seguimos sin saber muchas cosas, y el fuego no me responde últimamente…—eso lo dijo más para sí misma —…siento que algo va a pasar… algo muy importante…

Usagi miró de una a otra sin enterarse de mucho. Desde que los ataques habían cesado a los civiles, su vida se había tornado color rosa pues Minako siempre se empañaba en no hacerle partícipe de las caóticas batallas. Al principio, se había sentido mal e inútil, pero Minako la había buscado para explicarse, le había hablado de muchas cosas que Usagi recordaba bien: cosas sobre sueños infinitos plagados de fuego y sangre, espadas, gritos y muertos; cosas sobre demencia, confusión y dolor, y psicólogos, crisis y llanto; cosas sobre soledad, amargura y resentimiento, y también amor y odio. No las entendía al completo, pero algo en su interior se había agitado en respuesta. Desde entonces no había protestado más cuando no era llamada a las batallas.

Mamoru también había sido un poderoso catalizador para que no fuese tan renuente a cumplir las órdenes de su princesa. El tiempo que pasaba con él era como un sueño precioso, pero viendo el semblante de sus amigas decidió que no podía seguir dejándolas incluso si eso implicaba desobedecer a su princesa.

—Uhm, chicas… —llamó tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Usagi-chan? —preguntó Makoto en el acto con una gran sonrisa— ¿Quieres más galletas?

—No, no eso —protestó sonrojándose pero su estómago sonó haciendo que las otras rieran—. Bueno… quizá unas cuantas —admitió, avergonzada, haciendo un puchero—. ¿Creen que pueda acompañarlas?

—¿A dónde? —La pregunta desconcertada de Ami hizo que Usagi la mirara y comprendiera sus intenciones—. La princesa ha dado órdenes claras, Usagi-chan —se disculpó—, no lo entiendo tampoco pero si te consuela no eres la única a la que no llama. Sólo admite a Rei-chan en contadas ocasiones.

—He peleado a su lado algunas veces —intervino Makoto poniendo más galletas en el plato—, pero es sólo cuando no tiene más opción. La electricidad a veces me alerta de sus movimientos.

Rei permaneció impertérrita dándoles la espalda. Se había asomado por las puertas abiertas teniendo un claro vistazo del suelo de piedra del santuario y el inicio de las escaleras, recordaba que días atrás había encontrado a Minako allí herida y al borde de la inconsciencia junto a Artemis. Hizo una mueca, seguía sin gustarle el misterio que había traído Minako y -princesa o no- no iba a aguantar eternamente su silencio. Se suponía que su identidad debía haber puesto fin al menos a una parte de todos los conflictos que arrastraban desde que habían conocido a Luna pero estos seguían y seguían…

No recordaban el milenio de plata ni su caída, tampoco sabían dónde estaba el cristal y sus principales enemigos seguían sin dar la cara. Los esbirros que enviaban de tiempo en tiempo eran solo dolores de cabeza, y la sensación de que algo estaba por ocurrir solo aumentaba más y más.

De pronto, Phobos y Deimos aparecieron y se posaron en sus hombros, protestando por su atención. Rei formó una suave sonrisa y acarició las plumas negras de los pájaros con dulzura.

—Siempre parecen saber cuándo estoy inquieta —susurró solo para sus mascotas—. Es como si me cuidaran todo el tiempo —Una vez había estado segura que Phobos y Deimos le habían hablado (susurrado sus nombres para ser más exactos), al crecer pensó que había sido su imaginación pero desde que despertó como Sailor Mars ya no estaba tan segura.

Phobos y Deimos parecían contener inteligencia humana.

—¿También lo sienten? —preguntó mirando el sol morir en mitad del cielo. Los árboles se mecían con el viento y las hojas se arrastraban en un susurro muerto—. Hay algo que se me está escapando…

Atrás la plática seguía, y Rei miró levemente a Usagi haciendo ojitos a Ami y Makoto, intentando que aceptaran su ayuda y compañía en lo que sin duda alguna sería una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda sobre Pandemic Love. Usagi que parecía ser adorada por Minako…

Las aves posadas en los hombros de Rei se alejaron cuando ella giró.

—Que nos acompañe —ordenó simplemente—. Después de todo Usagi sabe más que cualquiera de nosotras sobre grupos e ídolos juveniles ¿no?

—Pero Rei-chan…

—No le hará daño, no vamos a pelear —insistió. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, por alguna razón Minako recelaba y sobreprotegía mucho a Usagi, quizá por ese camino podían descubrir qué tanto ocultaba y cómo podían ayudarla.

—¡Eres la mejor, Rei-chan! —Usagi se le colgó y aunque fingió una expresión severa, Rei no pudo evitar sonreír y darle unos toquecitos cariñosos en el cabello. No iba a usarla, jamás pondría en peligro a Usagi ni siquiera por acorralar a su misteriosa princesa, pero si Minako malinterpretaba las cosas quizá obtendría algo.

—Mañana por la tarde podemos empezar la búsqueda —decidió, y todas asintieron. Bebieron más té, comieron más galletitas, y conversaron y rieron, y por un momento fueron solo cuatro chicas de catorce años llenas de vida y sueños. Chicas que no eran guerreras, que no peleaban con monstruos ni buscaban revivir y vengar un imperio precioso derrocado millones de años atrás.

Irónicamente aquella inocente imagen evocaba el mismo pasado que ellas desconocían, reunidas en un coro de risas y camarería traían a flote el misticismo del milenio de plata. La mesita de madera baja, las tazas modestas y sus uniformes de colegio eran pequeños detalles que alguien que había contemplado el imperio de la reina de plata pasaría por alto, porque allí brillando era innegable que esas eran las Senshi: guerreras escogidas, estrellas luminosas, admiradas, veneradas, respetadas y envidiadas en toda la vía láctea.

Beryl las recordaba también.

Lejos, bajo tierra, en un lugar donde el sol nunca llegaba y los lamentos eran un cántico tétrico, cuatro hombres estaban inclinados ante su trono de piedra. Su cabello rojo flotaba como sangre fresca, y ella sonreía mirando a través de su cetro a las justicieras; pletórica, sádica y llena de rencor y deseos de venganza.

"_Finalmente el momento ha llegado",_ pensó recordando retazos de los sueños que la habían atormentado durante años: el rostro hermoso de un joven príncipe, la luz plateada de la luna y la princesa que la habitaba, una espada atravesando su cuerpo, y su asesina (ojos azules, cabello dorado) mirándola mientras su vida se iba, y el reino de la luna caía. _"Morirán de la misma forma miserable y trágica que en el pasado, a causa de los hombres que amaron."_

Miró hacia los hombres arrodillados, su gloria robada, sus almas encadenadas y sus mentes distorsionadas. Contempló sus ojos vacíos y, por un momento, sintió lástima, pero pronto esa inútil emoción se evaporó y sólo quedó la cruel satisfacción.

"_Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite… no importa cuántas veces resuciten, mis amados… me pertenecerán hoy y siempre… esa es mi venganza contra Endymion, la princesa y las senshi."_

* * *

.

Hi!

Tengo escrita esta historia desde hace algunos años, no está completa pero al menos sí sé que quiero hacer con ella, cuales son los puntos importantes, y cómo terminará. Está basado en el musical de Sailor Moon: La reconquista, por eso en honor a eso le coloqué el mismo nombre.

Algunas cosas que quizá quieran y deban saber para tomar en cuenta en este fic si nunca han leído Sailor V.

-Al igual que en el anime, Minako cuando trabajaba como Sailor V tenía dos amigos, un hombre y una mujer, la diferencia es que en el manga su relación no tiene nada de drama. Los "amigos" de Minako son policías y le ayudaron mientras trabajaba como justiciera, sus nombres son Wakagi y Natsuna, y ambos conocían su secreto. Los nombro porque tendrán una importante participación. Minako no tiene una mala relación con ellos pues nunca se enamoró de Wakagi (no más que de cualquier otro), y secretamente sabía que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y era feliz por eso.

-Adonis, Danburite o Ace, era el nombre del último Villano de Sailor V, subordinado de los Shitennou. En el pasado amaba a Venus y eso lo corrompió, o al menos eso se da a entender. Minako lo destruye pero antes él le lanza una predicción: nunca encontraría el amor en toda la eternidad.

Por otro lado, en este fic los shitennou aún no se han presentado ante las senshi, sólo han enviado subordinados, por eso la tapadera de Minako como señuelo aún no ha sido estropeada.

Si les gusta la historia, por favor denme su opinión. Gracias.

Besos, Bella.


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer: applied. Este fic está basado en el musical de Sailor Moon La Reconquista.**

**Advertencias: Está basado en el manga de Sailor V y Sailor Moon, no en el anime de los 90, por lo que la interacción y carácter de las senshi es distinto.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO II**

**.**

**PLANES**

.

.

.

.

La luna brillaba pletórica, tan hermosa y radiante que la expresión de Minako era suave y triste. Cuando veía la luna recordaba ese tiempo lejano en el que había sido su hogar, y era como ver un sueño o el sueño de un sueño, tan hermoso y tan irreal que era infinitamente doloroso.

—Tienes que cooperar un poco más. —La voz de Artemis la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a su compañero gatuno unirse a ella en el tejado con expresión resignada.

—Aún no —respondió simplemente regresando su atención a la luna, absorta—. Hay algo que no está bien…

—Venus…—suplicó, suspirando con tristeza. El viento revoloteó el traje de combate de Minako, como haciendo alusión a su nombre de guerrera y al hecho de que está llevándolo aún sin una pelea a cuestas. Cuando necesitaba estar a solas y meditar Minako se transformaba en Venus y vagaba por los tejados sin un propósito en específico, a veces Artemis la acompañaba, a veces simplemente la dejaba lidiar con sus pensamientos alborotados.

Había pasado un año desde su regreso de China, el instante en que V se había convertido en Venus, y la antigua princesa del planeta gemelo de la tierra finalmente había recordado su propósito en toda su existencia. Seguía siendo esa chiquilla enamoradiza y risueña, pero también esa guerrera despiadada y calculadora que había comandado ejércitos enteros durante los tiempos del milenio de plata. Venus había sido considerada una estratega monstruosa, y en ese momento Artemis podía ver esa misma chispa en los ojos de Minako ante lo que fuese que estaba planeando.

—Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que las chicas despertaron y aun así no se han descubierto…—explicó, acariciando tenuemente la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo único que quedaba de V.

—¿De quiénes estás hablando? —Artemis estaba genuinamente confundido, y nadie podía culparlo. Desde que recordaba Minako experimentaba cambios de humor y carácter bruscos.

—Danburite dijo… —_"No encontrarás el amor en toda la eternidad"—_…que servía a los cuatro generales del reino oscuro —apartó bruscamente de su mente la predicción de Ace y arrugó el ceño—. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars y Júpiter despertaron ante los esbirros del Reino Oscuro, entes malvados e inferiores, pero hasta la fecha no se ha visto un pelo de esos cuatro generales. El único con jerarquía que me topé fue Ace, y fue sólo porque él lo quiso así… porque era Adonis y me amaba tanto como me odiaba.

Artemis quedó en silencio, notó la leve inflexión en la voz de su protegida al hablar de Ace, pero intentó no darle importancia alguna. Esperaba que el tiempo ayudara a curar las heridas de Minako así como había rogado ante el cuerpo agonizante de Venus, que la nueva vida que tuviese borrara a Kunzite de su alma.

—El señuelo que plantamos funcionó, pero…—Ella frunció los labios con seriedad—…no han reaccionado como planeé. Sus ataques no tienen la suficiente violencia…

—¿Acaso quieres que te maten? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja—. No tientes tu suerte, mientras el cristal de plata siga dormido tus poderes no alcanzarán la cúspide y puedes perecer si eres imprudente.

Venus resopló.

—Mejor yo que ella —murmuró, su rostro hermoso y solemne, su cabello revoloteando como oro. Bajo la luna llena su perfil era terriblemente seductor, terriblemente amargo también.

Artemis tragó. Había sido una promesa, había sido una maldición, pero la encarnación más humana de la terrible y bella Afrodita había amado ese destino tanto como había amado a Serenity.

—Venus… —Quiso decirle tantas cosas, deseó como nunca había deseado en su larga vida ser humano nuevamente, acariciarla y consolarla.

—No me gusta —cortó lo que fuese a decir—, no me gusta nada su estado pasivo.

Artemis juró entre dientes, ¿cuál era el maldito estado pasivo? Los ataques del reino oscuro eran brutales, Minako se había visto reducida en algunas ocasiones hasta un punto casi sin retorno.

—¿Cómo son? —La nueva pregunta lo descolocó. Venus giró a verlo con fijeza, sus ojos azules brillando con ardor y rabia—. Esos generales que destruyeron la luna y al resto de la Alianza.

—¿Recuerdas…? —Artemis boqueó incrédulo y tenso, no se suponía que Venus sabía tanto.

—Algo —Ella estrechó los ojos con sospecha— ¿Qué estás ocultando, Artemis? —exigió interpretando bien su horror. Lo sucedido durante el milenio de plata era aún un velo en sus memorias, no sabía más que lo básico, en realidad no sabía casi nada.

Sus sueños sólo estaban plagados de Serenity y las chicas riendo y jugando, hermosos recuerdos que a veces se teñían de rojo justo para el ocaso de su imperio.

—Debes entender —Empezó a decir Artemis en voz baja retrocediendo unos pasos con cautela—, que no soy infalible. Luna selló sus recuerdos por el bien de Serenity y aunque yo mantengo intacto todo…—Por un momento su voz se perdió antes de recomponerse—…no soy neutral. Hay cosas que pueden ser interpretados de mil formas, Venus.

—¿Cómo qué? —exigió ella, confundida.

El gato miró hacia un lado con tristeza.

—Como la traición.

—¿Qué? —Venus parpadeó sin comprender, algo insegura y rígida. Su alma pareció sacudirse ante las palabras de su mentor.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar —avisó Artemis retrocediendo más—. Ya es tarde. Vámonos —añadió, poniendo fin a esa conversación.

—Las chicas creen haber encontrado la fuente del nuevo enemigo —dijo de la nada, evitando que se fuera. Artemis la miró de reojo—. Han vuelto a los viejos tiempos, están usando a un grupo musical.

—Eso he oído. —Artemis tosió de forma incómoda. Había algo extraño en el modo en el que lo estaba diciendo.

—Pronto estarán en Japón y podremos comprobar si tienen algo que ver o no —dijo ella de forma punzante—. Necesito estar preparada, necesito saber cómo son esos generales. Destruyeron nuestro hogar hace millones de años, Artemis, son nuestros enemigos ¿Por qué de pronto te pones tan cauteloso con esa información? Nunca antes has dudado en orillarme a destruirlos.

Era cierto, Artemis no había sentido indulgencia por sus enemigos, monstruos o humanos, Minako los había matado con o sin compasión por mucho tiempo y él lo había celebrado. Pero las cosas eran distintas cuando se trataba de los antiguos protectores de Endymion si era como sospechaba. La reina Serenity les había pedido a Luna y a él hacer lo posible por ayudarlos, pero cuando encontró a Minako y la convirtió en Sailor V supo que era demasiado tarde.

—No hay mucho que decir —susurró sin mirarla, pensando en los rostros de Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus cuando vieron a los hombres que amaban liderar la invasión a Luna—, no hasta que esté seguro de si son los mismos.

Venus asintió.

—Muy bien, pero sí lo son me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —concordó miserablemente—. Vámonos.

Ella obedeció, dio la espalda a la luna y empezó a correr por los tejados dando saltos imposibles, dejando que el viento se colara entre su cabello con fuerza y frescura. Bajo ella los edificios eran miniaturas rodeados de luces de todos los colores.

Poco después llegó a su casa, revirtió su transformación e ingresó por la ventana con suavidad bostezando descaradamente. Eran más de la una de la madrugada, sin duda alguna se quedaría dormida en clase aquel día. Hizo un ligero mohín al pensar en los futuros gritos que recibiría y pareció ser de nuevo la adolescente de catorce años que era, despistada, vaga y risueña.

—Luna sigue vigilando de cerca a Usagi, ¿no? —pidió en cuanto se acomodó en su cama. Artemis le lamió la mejilla.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo de forma resignada—, pero no veo por qué deba hacerlo. Es Endymion…

—Lo sé, él no le hará daño, pero los dos solos e ignorantes de la realidad es un pensamiento que aún me estremece —explicó, suspirando—. Hasta que no termine esta guerra no podré estar tranquila.

El gato asintió.

—Está bien, no les quitaremos los ojos de encima. Ahora duerme que ya suficientes problemas te esperan cuando amanezca —le instó como si fuese un padre reprendiendo a un hijo.

Ella sonrió brillantemente, le besó la nariz de forma cariñosa, sonrojándolo, y luego se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del descanso Naru se acercó alegremente a Usagi, menos cohibida con la presencia de Ami y Makoto de lo que había estado antes.

—Chicas —saludó con una sonrisa pletórica.

—Naru-san —Ami asintió de forma educada mientras que Makoto le regaló una sonrisa amigable. Usagi, fiel a su espíritu, tiró de su amiga del brazo acomodándola a su lado.

No muy lejos de ellas, en el campo, el partido era una distracción amena, los gritos y risas llegaban y contagiaban de bueno ánimo el ambiente.

—¿Quieres bolitas de arroz, Naru-chan? —ofreció Usagi mientras se embutía unas cuantas, cortesía de Makoto que siempre parecía dichosa de cocinar para quién disfrutara su comida.

—Eh… si es ninguna molestia —dijo algo sonrojada. Ya había comido su almuerzo, pero la comida de Makoto era célebre.

—No lo es —dijo ella con amabilidad, ofreciéndoles unas cuantas de su propio bento.

Mientras comía Naru les pasó unos posters y un CD de música, la portada del mismo tenía a tres chicos posando con sonrisas atractivas y porte elegante.

—Pandemic Love. —Los ojos de Ami se entrecerraron levemente reconociendo a los causantes del revuelo mundial. El nombre del grupo estaba escrito en inglés y en letras brillantes y oscuras, el fondo era azul y los chicos contrastaban perfectamente contra éste.

—Mamá ha conseguido estos, apenas han salido —dijo, entusiasmada, conociendo la predilección de Usagi y el resto por el grupo de moda. Su madre gracias a su trabajo tenía buenos contactos y lograba conseguirle muchas cosas—. Pensé que les gustaría.

—¡Son muy guapos! —dijo Usagi que apenas los había visto en la televisión—, aunque no tanto como Mamo-chan.

—Bueno, Mamoru-san es bastante atractivo —concedió Naru con una risita.

Usagi asintió firmemente, y Makoto aprovechó su distracción para coger de su regazo uno de los posters. No había visto a conciencia lo guapos que eran los miembros de Pandemic Love hasta ese momento, según los rumores estaban entre los dieciséis y diecinueve años, y casualmente los tres a pesar de ser de distintos lugares del mundo tenían ascendencia japonesa.

—Ese es Kotaro —señaló Naru repentinamente al ver la curiosidad de Makoto. El poster tenía a un alto y atractivo joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises, su ropa era oscura pero los ribetes de su cazadora eran de color rojo y dorado. Era una combinación atractiva y, por alguna razón, a Makoto se le vino a la mente la figura de Rei como Sailor Mars, altiva, poderosa y abrasante. Pensó que quizá harían una buena pareja si el chico en cuestión no fuese un posible enemigo psicópata y Rei no fuese tan cerrada a los hombres.

—¿Y quién es este, Naru-chan? —pidió Usagi, emocionada, señalando a otro de los dos posters que quedaban. Makoto pérdida en sus pensamientos no prestó atención.

—Ah, ese es Connor —Naru estaba muy orgullosa de haberse aprendido lo más importante de sus ídolos. El chico tenía el cabello largo y ondeado de color marrón oscuro, lejos de verse poco atractivo por eso, el estilo parecía otorgarle una elegancia poco común para su edad. Era más fornido de Kotaro, y por lo mismo se veía más como un joven que como un adolescente—. Es el mayor de los tres.

—Entonces este es Lester —concluyó Ami desapasionadamente, mirando el último poster sin grado alguno de presentimiento. El último miembro de Pandemic Love era mucho más delgado que Kotaro, aunque más alto y de facciones más bonitas y suaves, también tenía el cabello largo y ondeado, pero de un rubio suave y estaba atado a un coleta baja. Sus ojos de color verde eran llamativos… muy llamativos, pero Ami no le otorgó una segunda mirada.

Artemis que vigilaba de cerca (encaramado en la rama de un árbol) vio en primera fila los rostros de los miembros de aquel grupo, y sintió que sus entrañas se agarrotaban. Eran ellos, los shitennou… realmente eran ellos. Tragó saliva, angustiado, y pensó en lo que trágico que se estaba tornando todo, y él no podía compartir con nadie su desesperación. Luna seguía teniendo los recuerdos sellados por el bien de la princesa y la misión. Dirigió una mirada llena de compasión hacia Makoto y Ami que se veían absolutamente ajenas a todo, gracias a la última acción de Venus ellas no recordarían nunca, pero tampoco tendrían paz. Con el tiempo ese leve vacío que había sido llenado con Usagi empezaría a carcomerlas y sabrían, aunque nunca lo dijeran, que una parte de ellas había sido brutalmente cercenada.

Estaban condenadas al amor sin esperanza…

"_Lo siento"_, pensó dolido,_ "realmente lo siento"._

Se fue dejándolas en su charla de adolescentes e ídolos.

—Pienso que si ayudo lo suficiente puedo conseguir algunas entradas —dijo Naru, alzando las manos entrelazadas, sus ojos llenos de estrellitas de esperanza—. Mamá hará otra rebaja para el final del mes, habrá mucho trabajo, y si tiene buenas ventas me conseguirá entradas para al menos dos conciertos y una firma de autógrafos.

—Lo que es tener una madre con buenos contactos —rio Makoto mientras Usagi se lamentaba en los brazos de una entretenida Ami.

—¿Por qué no vienen, chicas? —preguntó Naru, abandonando su mundo de sueños. Ellas la miraron con sorpresa—. Estaba pensando en pedirle al resto, pero parece la mayoría ya consiguió entradas. ¿No les gustaría ir? Mamá necesitará algunas manos extras.

—¡¿Hablas en serio, Naru-chan?!

—Claro, pero debemos trabajar sin descanso alguno…

—¡Lo haremos! ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¡¿Verdad, chicas?! —aceptó Usagi, entusiasmada. Ami y Makoto rieron nerviosamente, pero era la mejor opción así que asintieron. Mejor eso que ir deambulando sin saber cómo conseguir colarse lo suficientemente cerca para comprobar a Pandemic Love. Los conciertos y la firma de autógrafos les darían el espacio y tiempo suficiente para destruir al enemigo.

—Ahora solo tenemos que hablar con Rei-chan —dijo Ami mientras Naru se despedía.

—Rei estará contenta —aseguró Usagi.

—Usagi-chan, ¿recuerdas que ellos pueden ser nuestro enemigo, no? —tanteó Makoto, cerrando su bento ante el timbre. La miró con diversión—. No será tan entretenido si tenemos que destruirlos.

Ella hizo un ligero mohín.

—Lo sé —suspiró tenuemente, y enredó uno de sus dedos en su largo cabello rubio—, pero si no lo son podremos disfrutar de unos conciertos gratis.

—No serán gratis.

—No importa, será divertido —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, contagiándolas.

—Ah, Usagi-chan, eres tan adorable —suspiró Makoto, aunque ella ya no pudo oírles. Se había levantado y seguido a Naru charlando de forma ociosa y feliz. Parecía tan alegre y resplandeciente…

—Tenemos que decirle a la princesa… a Minako-chan —se corrigió Ami levantándose—. Estará satisfecha.

—Al menos estaremos ocupadas hasta que lleguen. Tendré que programar mi horario por las siguientes semanas. ¿Tu estarás bien, Ami-chan?

—¿Uhm?… pospondré algunos deberes, y adelantaré otras cosas, pero les ayudaré. Esto es importante.

—Sí. —Lo era. Quizá lo sentían en su propia piel, pero parecía que finalmente luego de tanto tiempo en la cuerda floja esa batalla que venía eones posponiéndose iba a estallar.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol estaba poniéndose, era un atardecer hermoso y lo disfrutaron plenamente mientras bebían unas sodas. Rei, que había hecho una pausa en su trabajo diario de barrer las hojas caídas, comentó:

—Es una buena oportunidad. —Ya la habían puesto al corriente de la situación.

—Pandemic Love llegará a Japón en dos meses —anunció Ami sin despegar la vista de un librito que revisaba amenamente—. Su primer concierto ya está saturado, pero aún no hay fecha prevista para los otros así que tendremos oportunidad de verlos.

—Dos meses –Rei hizo un gesto preocupado—, es mucho tiempo.

Ami asintió.

—No hay otro camino, Rei-chan, es el único que nos queda: la paciencia.

—Podemos sabotear algunas tiendas —opinó Makoto, sonrojándose ante su idea—, pero nada más.

—No. —Rei sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos—. Eso no cambiará nada, por eso no confío en los hombres —añadió, haciendo una mueca de desprecio—, solo causan problemas. Si las chicas no se dedicaran a perseguir cantantes o modelos nada de esto estaría pasando.

Makoto rio nerviosamente, Ami se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no solo son chicas, un buen porcentaje son chicos. Las letras de sus canciones están hechas para ambos géneros y por eso se han vuelto tan populares.

La sacerdotisa resopló.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Usagi?

—Con Mamoru-san —explicó Makoto—, él quiere ayudar también.

Rei asintió, y empezó a barrer de nuevo.

—Si ves a Minako-chan, díselo —pidió Makoto, terminando de beber su soda. Echó una mirada al cielo y suspiró—. Tengo que hacer las compras, mi despensa está vacía así que me voy primero. Nos vemos luego, chicas.

—Cuídate —dijo Rei.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Mañana les traeré pastel de fresa de postre. —Se fue agitando una mano, y descendió las escaleras con rapidez.

Ami se volvió hacia ella.

—También me iré ya, tengo algunos libros para revisar —comentó, sonriendo—. Cuídate también, Rei-chan.

Ami se perdió de vista justo cuando el cielo oscureció, bajo las tenues luces de las lámparas Rei notó al voltear que había olvidado algo. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, y levantó de la base de piedra un pedazo de cartón, un poster en realidad, comprendió, agudizando su mirada al notar las letras de "Pandemic Love" en la parte inferior. Durante un momento su expresión fue ilegible al mirar el rostro apuesto y los ojos grises turbios como las nubes en el cielo cuando había tormentas, luego arrugó con saña el poster y lo tiró hacia el suelo para barrerlo junto a las hojas caídas, un extraño resentimiento corroyéndola.

No muy lejos de allí, Ami mantenía entre sus cosas el poster de Lester, y Makoto el de Connor. Usagi se había quedado con el CD de música que Naru les había obsequiado, y junto a Mamoru se dispusieron a escucharlo para intentar sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre ese nuevo y extraño enemigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el CD dejó de reproducirse Mamoru parpadeó sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho, la taza de agua hirviendo que se había preparado para el café se había enfriado ante su mutismo. Usagi, sentada en el sofá de su departamento, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Algunas canciones habían sido suaves, otras movidas, algunas graciosas y sorpresivas, pero las últimas producían un sopor punzante, desgarrador. Las voces que habían cantado en conjunto o solitario eran hechizantes, dulces y crueles.

El sentimiento era desolador y, aun así, Usagi tuvo el deseo de volver a escuchar una y otra vez las canciones hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, sin dolor, sin pasión…

—No. —Mamoru sostuvo su mano antes de que presionara el botón para que la música iniciara de nuevo. Los ojos azules del chico eran brillantes y tristes, por alguna razón esas voces le habían turbado. Abrazó a Usagi con fuerza, serenándola y serenándose al mismo tiempo—. Así es como funciona. Ami-san tiene razón, ese grupo tiene que ver con el enemigo.

—Mamo-chan. —Usagi depositó un beso a la altura de su cuello, la parte de piel que alcanzaba en el apretado abrazo, él se estremeció suavemente— Sé que suena tonto, pero… siento como si esas voces estuvieran pidiendo a gritos por ayuda.

—Lo sé. —Él también lo sentía. Sin embargo, no iba a exponerla por presentimientos sin antes haberlo comprobado—. Mantendré un ojo sobre ese grupo cuando lleguen. No tengas contacto con nada de Pandemic Love hasta entonces. Lo que sentimos puede ser también un truco, ya han demostrado lo bajo que pueden caer, Usako.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien —susurró, y lo acarició—. Está bien… —Lo besó en la boca, directo y brusco, ahogada en las sensaciones que había escuchado, apasionada y triste, sintiendo que lloraba por esas canciones y por su imperio caído.

Mamoru la besó de vuelta, dulce y tranquilo, intentando equilibrar la conmoción de su amante, perdido también en esos recuerdos que aun bailoteaban en su mente cuando Usagi pasaba demasiado tiempo con él. Esos recuerdos que parecían hacerse más fuertes mientras más la amaba y la anhelaba, recuerdos de largos vestidos, sonrisas de carmín y un cristal resplandeciente.

El dulce y terrible sonido de la música pareció repercutir en sus oídos mientras se desvestían, ahogando el sonido de la ciudad, transportándolos en el espacio y el tiempo, y aunque fueron Usagi y Mamoru, también fueron Serenity y Endymion viviendo el amor que los había condenado millones de años atrás.

.

* * *

_._

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!_

_**Hen,**__ muchas gracias por el comentario. Terminaré la historia, no te preocupes, no tengo intención de abandonarla._

_Si a alguien más le gusta, espero puedan dejarme algún comentario._

_Besos, Bella._


	3. Trampa

**Disclaimer: applied. Este fic está basado en el musical de Sailor Moon La Reconquista.**

**Advertencias: Está basado en el manga de Sailor V y Sailor Moon, no en el anime de los 90, por lo que la interacción y carácter de las senshi es distinto.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO III**

.

**TRAMPA**

.

.

.

.

La llegada de Pandemic Love a Japón se mantuvo en el más estricto misterio. Un día estaban terminando su gira en un país vecino, al día siguiente estaban anunciado su estadía en Japón en uno de los hoteles más lujosos y caros de Tokyo.

Todas pensaron, incluida Usagi, que ese era el momento en el que Minako (su atolondrada y hermosa princesa) daría algún tipo de orden para empezar el contraataque. Ya tenían los boletos para el concierto de la siguiente semana, ya tenían al grupo de ídolos en el país, así que lo único que faltaba era algún movimiento de su parte.

Sin embargo, Minako sólo había sonreído ancha y dulcemente (tan dulce como la manzana envenenada en el cuento de Blancanieves), y las había terminado arrastrando lejos del santuario a una caminata ociosa y frustrante.

Sólo Usagi parecía gozosa y animada, haciendo todo tipo de gestos, sonrojada y radiante. Minako bebía de su felicidad, absorta y melancólica, ignorando los diferentes grados de ira e incomodidad del resto.

—Anoche soñé con un palacio. —De pronto, Usagi se detuvo abruptamente frente a una de las tiendas, observaba a través del cristal las joyas exhibidas para el deleite de las damas. Había un pequeño anhelo en sus ojos azules, un sueño como el de toda adolescente, pero Minako atisbó también un reclamo hacia el objeto que le pertenecía por derecho: el cristal de plata. Sintió un leve malestar… la farsa iba a terminar pronto.

Usagi se balanceó sobre sus pies, Minako no fue la única que le prestó atención. El sol estaba en todo lo alto, quemando con tanta fuerza que era sofocante e incómodo. Su falda de color palo rosa revoloteó sobre sus piernas esbeltas aunque no había viento.

—Era tan hermoso…—siguió diciendo, sus ojos distantes y tristes—…todo estaba hecho de hielo…

—Cristal —corrigió suavemente Minako, su voz desgarrada. Rei, Ami y Makoto se sintieron heridas aunque no sabían la razón—. Cristal y mármol.

—Cristal y mármol —repitió Usagi con ojos grandes e intensos, volvió su mirada hacia Minako con dolor— ¿Ese era nuestro hogar?, ¿mi hogar?

"_¿Estoy en mi país?"_

"_No, el país que tú amas… la gente que tú amas… ya no existen… fueron destruidos por tus enemigos…"._

Se estremeció.

—¿Desde cuando tienes eso sueños? –Eludió la pregunta. Luna no le había informado nada de eso, aunque quizá era pedir demasiado. Había un cierto grado de intimidad que debía ofrecer a Usagi, y también un cierto grado de descanso que la antigua consejera del Milenio de Plata tenía derecho a gozar.

—No estoy segura —admitió ella con una sonrisa tímida—. Creo que se intensificaron cuando llegaste, V-chan —La llamó por el apodo cariñoso sintiendo su inquietud—. Nunca han sido claros… pero… creo que llamo a alguien… siempre llamo a alguien… y despierto sin recordar más que gritos… —se mordió la boca con aprensión—. ¿Es malo?

Minako no pudo contestar, Rei se adelantó.

—Los sueños siempre encierran verdades y temores —Fue hacia su amiga con más dulzura de lo normal, y la abrazó sin saber porque actuaba de ese modo tan extraño y sobreprotector. Algo rozó su mente pero lo ignoró— Esa vida que no recordamos… lo mejor es dejarla ir.

—Pero —intervino Makoto alzando el rostro, sintiendo una suave brisa acariciando su rostro— ¿no es por eso que estamos aquí? Por venganza…

—Justicia —corrigió Ami en voz baja, aunque la palabra sonó amarga y falsa en sus labios. Ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón desde que había mirado a Minako aquella noche en que se presentó, el momento en que su alma se agitó, que todo gritaba por dolor y un clamor de venganza.

La trágica caída de ese imperio había dejado detrás un eco de sangre y pasión enfurecida.

Rei se mordió el labio inferior, incluso si deseaba desmentir aquella afirmación su alma no podía abandonar ese deseo insano de seguir y seguir… obtener venganza/justicia o lo que fuese por aquellas guerreras que habían caído sin cumplir su deber.

Minako las miró con ojos de hielo.

—Todo debe tener un final —comprendió Rei. Makoto y Ami estaban serias, Usagi apagada.

—Todo debe tener un final. —Minako asintió desapasionadamente—. ¿Alguien más ha recordado algo?

Todas negaron. Siempre había estado esa extraña sensación de no encajar, de sueños que se escapaban entre sus dedos o deja vús, pero nunca nada se había revelado ante ellas como parecía hacerlo ante Usagi, y como lo había sido ante Minako.

—Quizá sea lo mejor… —Había visto esa verdad en los ojos atormentados de Artemis, incluso ella sentía que moría día a día con el peso de unas cuanta memorias. No quería eso para ellas, no quería eso para su princesa. Endymion y Serenity se habían encontrado de nuevo ignorantes del pasado que los ataba, se amaban nuevamente y se amarían por toda le eternidad. Era suficiente.

Se balanceó sobre sus pies tal como había hecho Usagi, y el parecido entre ambas pareció intensificarse y golpear a las otras con alguna especie de epifanía.

—Cuando destruyamos al Reino Oscuro tendremos paz —aseguró simplemente, notando la leve conmoción en los ojos de sus guerreras. La frágil mentira que había construido no iba a seguir confundiéndolas mucho tiempo—. Y con eso un final. —Ellas serían libres de olvidar, pero Minako no lo haría. Recordaría hasta el último aliento todo, a Ace prediciéndole desamor eterno, a su princesa muriendo, el fuego, los gritos, la sangre, su planeta cayendo…

Todas la miraron, el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer. Era una promesa de alivio, de olvido. Era una promesa cruel.

—¿Y luego qué? —murmuró Rei.

Minako sonrió.

—Y luego sólo viviremos. —Fijó su atención en Usagi. Había una adoración intensa en sus ojos, tal amor que era abrumador.

No dijeron nada, no hubo necesidad, quizá se metieron tanto en sus pensamientos que no hubo espacio para más. Cuando reaccionaron, Minako había borrado su expresión solemne y extraña apartando a Usagi de los brazos de Rei, empujándola hacia un pequeño saloncito lleno de colores.

—¡Basta de caras tristes! —proclamó, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de cristal sacándoles la lengua de forma juguetona—. Vamos a divertirnos hasta el amanecer.

—Estás loca —dijo Rei, algo entumecida por como las cosas siempre iban de un extremo al otro cuando se trataba de Minako.

Makoto suspiró teatralmente.

—De remate —concordó sonriendo levemente—, pero quizá por eso la amamos ¿no? Es nuestra princesa—. La siguió.

—¿A quién amamos? —La pregunta de Ami fue casi desapercibida, sólo Rei la escuchó—. ¿A Minako o a la princesa que vemos en ella?

Rei miró la espalda de Ami desaparecer tras la puerta de cristal, y pensó que su amiga tenía razón. ¿A quién amaban en realidad? ¿Y por qué razón? ¿Era por esa vida pasada? ¿No contaba nada quienes eran actualmente? Frunció los labios, Mars y Rei parecieron más que nunca chocar en su interior.

Sin embargo, no pudo meditar más, terminó siguiéndolas, y tuvo que entrecerrar levemente ante los colores chillones del pequeño y miserable lugar. Era un salón de videojuegos casi obsoleto, vacío de vida y de atractivo.

—Si querías jugar bien podías ir a Crown —siseó a Minako, dando una mirada irritada a las máquinas.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Es el lugar perfecto! —Afirmó ella, extendiendo los brazos con excitación—. Tranquilo y desapercibido, podemos maquinar todos nuestros malvados planes desde aquí.

—¿Malvados planes? –Rio Makoto encontrando una silla— ¿Te refieres a empezar a atacar a la gente con el glaseado del pastel?

—Y con besos de amor. —La chica rio bobamente.

Ami formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Atacaré a Mamo-chan con mucha fuerza entonces —Se animó Usagi, pletórica y sonrojada, chocando sus palmas como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.

—Ah, me rindo —masculló la sacerdotisa, rodando los ojos. La tensión y rebeldía se iban de su sistema. Miró a Minako que, sin dejar de reír, arrastró a Ami hacia uno de los pocos juegos modernos. Sintió un leve respeto por su princesa, era loca y disparatada, pero al final siempre sabía cómo devolver el ánimo; las conducía hacía donde ella quería (el odio o la despreocupación) con tal precisión que era formidable.

—¿Qué clase de juego es? —preguntó Usagi corriendo tras Minako y Ami con júbilo. Le encantaban los videojuegos.

—No lo sé —respondió Ami, encogiéndose de hombros—. Minako-chan, esto no es lo mío.

La chica, ocupada en encontrar la forma de hacer funcionar el juego, agitó una mano con presunción.

—No te preocupes, Ami-chan. Déjalo todo en manos de la gran Minako-sama —exclamó con pasión.

—Pero…

—Parece un juego de solteras —interrumpió Minako, ladeando la cabeza en cuanto accedió a las reglas.

Usagi se frotó la barbilla con aire sabiondo. Rei no pudo evitar reír un poco antes sus tonterías.

—¿Juego de solteras? —Makoto hizo eco y se levantó como un rayo, algo abochornada pero interesada— ¿De qué trata?

—Paciencia, queridas súbditas.

—Definitivamente no es lo mío…

—¡Es una simulación de romance! —gritó Minako después de unos segundos con deleite obsceno. Pareció retorcerse como un gusano, y el respeto de Rei por ella descendió algunos puntos.

—Una tontería entonces —dijo con desdén. ¿Quién había creado semejante disparate?

—¡Me encantan los juegos de solteras! —exclamaron al unísono Makoto y Usagi.

—¡Pero si tú no estás soltera! —reprendió la sacerdotisa.

—Es solo un juego, Rei-chan… —Usagi retrocedió con un pequeño sonrojo, ojos grandes y suplicantes.

—Paso —La voz de Ami fue indiferente, pero antes de poder escapar, Usagi le había arrebatado su teléfono celular. La chica se volvió sin comprender, arqueando una fina ceja.

—Creo que Ami-chan necesita este juego más que cualquiera de nosotras —afirmó con una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Ami gimió internamente—. Para que no le de alergia cuando reciba cartas de amor.

La extraña peculiaridad era un chiste interno y vergonzoso. Makoto ahogó una risita ante la cara dramática de Minako.

—¡Nosotras te curaremos, Ami-chan! —proclamó esta, cerrando un puño con decisión, como si su amiga estuviese al borde de la muerte.

Ami enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¡No e-estoy enferma! —protestó, abochornada.

—¡El juego de solteras le dará valor y osadía! —afirmó Minako arrebatando el teléfono celular de las manos de Usagi. Corrió hasta la máquina y empezó a presionar algunos botones.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Rei, que no podía evitar sentir compasión hacia su amiga. Cuando Usagi y Minako se unían eran imparables, y era claro que Ami tenía todas las de perder.

—Voy a descargar el juego —canturreó en tono dulce y musical.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

—No necesito un juego de solteras —replicó Ami, intentando sortear a Usagi que reía y la distraía— ¡No descargues algo así en mi celular, Minako-chan!

—Es nuevo así que es gratuito —respondió Minako sonriendo traviesamente, un brillo desquiciado en su mirada azul—. ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta, Ami-chan?

—¡Ninguno! —exclamó, pero se sonrojó aún más.

La sonrisa de Minako se volvió depredadora.

—Alto y rubio —decidió por ella.

—¡Minako-chan!

—Delgado e inteligente.

—¡Tengo mucho que estudiar! —exclamó Ami haciendo aspavientos. Makoto no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada.

—Es sólo un juego, Ami-chan —dijo sin dejar de reír. Era extraño verla tan emocional—. No vas a salir con ningún chico, y bien puedes ignorar el juego si quieres.

Ami se calmó ante sus palabras, pero Usagi y Minako se desinflaron completamente.

—¡No le des ideas, Mako-chan! —se quejó la última, ahogando su grito triunfal.

El juego terminó de descargarse exitosamente, pero aprovechando la desilusión de Minako y Usagi, Ami recuperó su celular con rapidez. Antes de que alguna se pudiera quejar, Makoto ofreció el suyo como una tregua de paz.

—Veamos si te va el trabajo de cupido, Minako-chan. —Desafió con una sonrisa destellante—. Escoge a mi chico ideal.

Teniendo en cuenta que Makoto podía llegar a ser tan enamoradiza como Minako, pues veía a su antiguo senpai en cada chico atractivo que se cruzaba, el mérito de aquel descubrimiento sería excepcional. Minako entrecerró los ojos, y adoptó una postura enérgica y altiva.

—¿Eso es un reto?

Makoto amplió su sonrisa.

—Sí.

Eso pareció encender un poco a su atolondrada princesa que se lo tomó muy personal.

—Chico ideal. —Minako resopló al tomar el celular, sus ojos chispeando— ¡Voy a encontrar a tu alma gemela!

—Es un juego —le recordó Rei rodando los ojos.

Minako infló las mejillas, y Makoto rio ante su pequeño berrinche, acomodando un mechón de cabello ondeado de suave color marrón tras su oreja. El movimiento elevó su dedo meñique y un hilo de color rojo ardiente colgó de este, corroído y roto, apagado en el extremo cercenado. Únicamente Minako podía verlo, y entreabrió los labios, tan fascinada como aturdida ante el hilo quemando; era de un color más intenso que las mismas llamas de Mars, parecía vibrar, parecía quemar y tener vida… que estaba siendo consumida porque estaba roto… porque ese era el hilo del destino, el hilo de Eros que ataba a dos amantes para toda la eternidad.

La leyenda afirmaba que se podía tensar, estirar, enredar, pero nunca (jamás) romper.

Y, allí, vibrando y muriendo (quizá por millones de años), el hilo de Makoto estaba roto.

Elevó una mano, pálida y horrorizada, y al hacerlo algo bailoteó del extremo de su propio dedo, de color ardiente, como una burla, como un castigo: su propio hilo destruido.

"_Nunca encontrarás…"_

—¿Minako-chan?

"…_el amor en toda la eternidad…"_

Miró con ojos húmedos a Rei, y luego a Ami, y sus propios hilos cortados, sangrando, muriendo, ante la peor aberración que podía existir en todo el universo.

Sólo el hilo de Usagi tenía vida, era de un color incluso más fuerte que el de ellas, pulsando y retorciéndose como una pequeña avecilla en el cielo.

Sintió su entrañas retorcerse, una epifanía acudiendo a su mente.

Nadie podía cortar los hilos del amor… nadie… excepto ella.

"_Como… como te odio…"_, Un gemido vibrante, oscurecido (un lamento agónico) repercutió en su mente. Una voz que era un grito entumecido, traicionado y desesperado, salvaje y antiguo.

Se estremeció violentamente y casi cayó, pero Usagi estuvo a su lado al segundo siguiente, su rostro lleno de preocupación. La risa se había apagado.

—¡Minako-chan! —gimió, asustada— ¿Qué te pasa?

Las otras la rodearon, pero Minako sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a respirar, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente. Se aferró a Usagi, y se irguió sonriendo débilmente, notando la inquisitiva y aguda mirada de Rei.

—No es nada malo —decidió ser sincera porque estaba tan sacudida que sería imposible armar una buena mentira—. Me pasa desde que recordé… son memorias —dijo simplemente, apretando los dedos de Usagi con cariño, tranquilizándola—. Me aturden la mayor parte de las veces.

—Pero puede llegar a ser peligroso —dijo Ami, consternada, su rostro tan pálido como el de Minako—. Si te pasa en algún momento inapropiado y no estamos contigo…

—¿Tan terrible es? —La pregunta silenciosa de Makoto pareció estremecer al ambiente. Usagi se mordió la boca queriendo responder que no, pero sus memorias eran tan ligeras que ni siquiera podía asegurarlo. La persona que llamaba en sueños siempre parecía alejarse más y más de su lado, eso no podía ser algo bueno.

Rei fue la única que no preguntó nada, se mantuvo callada y casi peligrosa. Minako hizo un ligero mohín, odiando su debilidad.

—No realmente —respondió, obligándose a recordar las memorias de pasillos de plata y cristal: Serenity dando vueltas en un vestido de seda, su largo y lustroso cabello plateado-dorado cayendo como una cascada—. Los recuerdos no son tan malos, simplemente son traumáticos por si solos —les explicó recuperando poco a poco el aire—. Los efectos que producen sobre mi cuerpo son el problema.

Ami miró, pensativa.

—¿Al igual que un amnésico recuperando su memoria? —preguntó.

Minako rio entre dientes. Era tan típico de Mercury asociar todo a algo lógico.

—Sí, sólo que yo no tengo amnesia. Esos recuerdos me pertenecen y al mismo tiempo no. La mujer que fui murió hace millones de años.

—¿Qué recordaste, Minako-chan? —preguntó Usagi en voz baja, curiosa y expectante.

Formó una sonrisa dulce reprimiendo todo el horror que sentía. Ya no veía los hilos, pero eso no borraba lo que había descubierto.

—A ti —respondió, y acarició el cabello rubio de su princesa que soltó un leve jadeo de sorpresa y emoción—. No lo recuerdas, pero solíamos intercambiar ropa y joyas —recuperó un poco de color en las mejillas—, eso volvía loca de indignación a Mars.

La reencarnación de aquella guerrera arqueó una ceja, algo irritada ante la diversión en la voz de Minako.

—¿En serio? —Usagi rio.

—Creo que a todas —dijo Makoto, suavizando su mirada. No recordaba pero su alma sí.

—Siempre han sido tan parecidas —concordó Ami, sonriendo levemente también.

Y así, una vez más, Minako controló la situación. Por un traicionero segundo dirigió su mirada apagada hacia su dedo meñique, pero antes de que saturarse y enloquecer, formó una sonrisa amplia y alegre.

—No ocurre demasiado así que no se preocupen —afirmó—. Ahora debemos prestar atención a otra cosa.

Se estiró, relajada y despreocupada, como si aquello hubiese sido algo insignificante, pero su figura esbelta y preciosa era rígida. Rei lo notó, Ami también.

—¡Ahora sí seguiremos con ese juego de solteras! —gritó, enérgica.

—¡Así se habla, Minako-chan! —Celebraron Usagi y Makoto chocando palmas.

Antes de que Rei o Ami pudiesen replicar algo sensato, una risita chirriante las interrumpió.

—Me alegra que les guste tanto el juego. —Una mujer de mediana edad había ingresado al saloncito desde una puerta de madera en la pared opuesta. Su ropa era una mezcla de colores oscuros, y su pelo enmarañado hacía daño a los ojos, no obstante, sonrió de forma empalagosa, hambrienta de clientes—. Tienen buen gusto, señoritas.

Minako rio jocosamente, orgullosa y vanidosa. Rei, que se había tensado por un momento al no haber sentido esa presencia, se preguntó si ella había previsto eso. No parecía sorprendida.

—Son mis primeras clientas en dos días —dijo la mujer, frotándose las manos— ¿Por qué no prueban algunos de los nuevos productos?

—¿Tiene nuevos productos? —dijo Rei arrugando la nariz, mirando sin simpatía los juegos pasados de moda.

—Me han llegado recientemente —respondió la dueña sin ofenderse, dando vueltas ansiosas en torno a Makoto, Ami y Usagi—. La primera jugada es gratis.

—¡Vamos allá! —decidió Usagi al instante.

—¡Usagi! —reprendió Rei con una venita en la frente.

—¿Por qué no? —Los ojos de Minako fueron determinados—. ¡Si gano la primera me da la segunda gratis!

—A mitad de precio —dijo al instante la mujer.

—¡Hecho!

Rei gruñó, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Usagi y Minako siguieran cual cachorros a la mujer hacia la habitación de donde había ingresado. Miró un momento a través de las puertas de cristal el exterior, cálido y tranquilo, y suspiró con fuerza. No parecía haber nada extraño revoloteando.

Al menos no aparte de Pandemic Love.

—Ánimo, Rei-chan —le dijo Makoto, divertida, mientras ingresaban.

El interior era más agradable que el saloncito exterior, amplio y de paredes azules limpias y llenas de vida. Diversas máquinas de videojuegos se apilaban en una fila sustanciosa y ordenada. A Ami le recordó levemente al sótano de Crown, donde estaba localizado el centro de control de sus actividades.

—Uhm… —murmuró Rei mirando con ojo crítico el lugar. Era bonito y sofisticado, contrastando abismalmente con el otro salón. Parecía recién acondicionado, incluso el aroma a pintura y aerosol se mantenía en el ambiente. Sin duda alguna no demoraría mucho en convertirse en un lugar popular, detrás de las máquinas donde Usagi y Minako pululaban emocionadas y excitadas probando los distintos juegos, se alzaba una especie de pequeño escenario al que se podía acceder mediante unas escalinatas.

—¡Uau! —Makoto expresó con un suspiro admirado lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Parecía más acogedor, llamativo y atractivo que Crown.

—Parece que no sólo será un salón de videojuegos —opinó Ami con un leve interés.

—Habrá Karaoke —celebró la vieja mujer al escucharlas, extendiendo los brazos—. Grupos famosos vendrán a tocar y cantar los fines de semana.

Rei no le dio importancia, su estancia allí era solo momentánea, e igual los grupos musicales no llamaban su atención. Ella estaba bien con su templo, su vida senshi y los estudios.

—De hecho, ya tengo al primer grupo —siguió diciendo la mujer. Atrás, Minako empezó a dar saltitos estúpidos, había ganado el primer juego—. Inaugurará un nuevo comienzo para mi negocio —aseguró con determinación—. No habrá un solo adolescente que no quiera escucharlos, son la sensación del momento.

Sólo existía un grupo que encajaba en esa descripción. Rei se congeló, la mujer no pareció darse cuenta y les cuchicheó algo con una risita loca.

—Tocarán para finales del mes. Son muy famosos, pero logré traerlos aquí para un ensayo, les haré una demostración —siseó, haciendo una seña brusca con su mano.

—Minako… —La voz alarmada de Rei se perdió cuando las luces se apagaron. En la confusión del momento, retrocedió y golpeó a Ami, cayendo las dos en un lío de piernas y brazos entrelazados. Makoto las llamó, sorprendida y preocupada, pero la oscuridad era tan firme que no podían verse.

En ese momento de vulnerabilidad fría y terrible las tres sólo pudieron pensar en una persona.

_¡Usagi!_

Entonces, las luces empezaron a parpadear de distintos colores, en un espectáculo digno de un concierto exclusivo, primero rojo, luego azul, verde y finalmente naranja. Tres figuras aparecieron en el escenario, bajo las luces apenas se podía distinguir sus rostros, pero Rei no tuvo duda alguna, como tampoco lo tuvieron Ami o Makoto.

Pandemic Love.

Rei intentó levantarse, su mano tensándose sobre su bolígrafo de transformación, cuando la música comenzó. Fue rápida y violenta, notas crudas que parecieron retorcer sus entrañas acompañando un coro de voces hermosas y frías, había un encanto vicioso y pavoroso en eso que le impidió todo movimiento. El pánico le invadió, pero entre el juego de luces distinguió a Minako mirando con rostro inexpresivo el espectáculo.

"_Así que… fue a propósito",_ pensó con un golpe de comprensión, _"Sabía que los encontraríamos aquí". _Se preguntó con aprensión quién había tejido esa trampa ¿Minako o Pandemic Love?

Indefensas y desprevenidas ellas eran los blancos perfectos, pero ¿eran realmente el enemigo o sólo estaban siendo controlados? ¿Por qué no las atacaban ya? Rei no tuvo duda alguna de que ellos sabían sus identidades. La casualidad no existía en el mundo, y no había forma de que estuvieran delante de ellas si no estuviesen haciendo o respondiendo una declaración de guerra.

La música repercutió contra las paredes, pasó de violenta a desesperada, y luego a dulce con tanta facilidad que fue desconcertante. Las voces no cesaron, siguieron con frío candor, adormeciéndolas, extendiendo con suavidad un deseo pecaminoso sobre sus cuerpos. Makoto se estremeció suavemente, como una flor bajo la lluvia incesante, con una gracia extraña y delicada mientras manos invisibles la acariciaban. Ami sintió sus labios calientes, quemando bajo un contacto inexistente, derritiendo la coraza de hielo de su corazón y sus poderes. Rei, a un lado de ellas, tiritó, conmocionada y frágil, un eco tirando de sus memorias hasta el punto del dolor y, aun así, no recordó, sólo sintió.

Cuando todo terminó, las luces de colores se apagaron y todo se iluminó nuevamente dejando al descubierto los rostros de sus potenciales enemigos. Rei los odió, furiosa, vengativa y humillada sobre sus rodillas. Quiso hacerles un daño tan terrible y profundo como nunca había deseado en su vida, pero antes de lograrse levantarse, Minako se había adelantado aplaudiendo de forma tonta y enamoradiza.

—¡Kyaaaah, pero si son más perfectos de cerca! —chilló con corazones en los ojos, bailoteando estúpidamente hacia ellos como una damisela delicada y necesitada de amor.

Uno de ellos, el de cabello marrón, la recibió a medio camino de las escalinatas, una sonrisa divertida y fría en sus labios. Luego le besó la mano cual caballero medieval haciendo que la chica se derritiera en sus brazos.

—Una interesante reacción —dijo, atrapando de forma despreocupada el cuerpo desfallecido de Minako (aparentemente acostumbrado a que las chicas se desmayaran de amor en sus brazos), mirando hacia ellas aun el suelo con una mezcla de burla y aburrimiento—. No esperaba que se tiraran al piso tan rápido.

Makoto reaccionó ante eso, se puso de pie levantando en el proceso a Ami de un tirón, silenciosa, contrariada y alerta. Dirigió una mirada ansiosa a Usagi (que parecía querer seguir los pasos de Minako) y fue hacia ella con rapidez, ignorándolos.

—Tu amiga parece estar en conmoción —señaló él hacia Rei, que miraba con intensidad hacia Minako. Había una ira velada y llameante en sus ojos oscuros, tan fuerte que no podía ser ocultada a su totalidad, y eso atrajo la atención de otro de los miembros de Pandemic Love.

El único que tenía el cabello corto (Kotaro) miró la figura de Rei, parpadeando, y Ami notó, vagamente en su aturdido y tenso silencio, que la mirada gris en sus ojos pareció estremecerse levemente al contemplarla, sorprendido y atraído hacia su amiga como un polilla hacia el fuego.

—Están en shock —dictaminó el último con una risita desenfadada—. Ya sabía que esta era una mala idea.

—Si así reaccionan las chicas de Japón, me temo, queridos compañeros, que nuestro momento de fama ha terminado —dijo de forma solemne el que sin lugar a dudas era Connor.

Al escuchar eso, Minako se recuperó de su desmayo.

—¡No! —Exclamó cogiendo las manos de su ídolo, estrellitas brillando en sus ojos—. No les hagan caso, esas chicas están algo chifladas —rio como loca, alborotada—. ¡Esa entrada fue genial!

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó Kotaro apartando la mirada de Rei con tranquilidad, por primera vez ladeó una sonrisa divertida en su boca—. Me dio la impresión de que no.

—¡Son Pandemic Love! —chilló Minako como si eso solucionara todo. Luego, parpadeó tornándose pensativa—. ¿Cómo es que están aquí? Son tan famosooos —extendió la palabra hasta el hartazgo, y una expresión de melodrama le oscureció el semblante—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡No debí haberme quedado jugando hasta tan tarde, me quedé dormida! ¡Todo esto es un sueño hermoso y cruel! —dramatizó.

Kotaro rio.

—Claro que no. Estamos aquí… aunque no por voluntad —cuchicheó, viéndose un poco irritado—. Supongo que no tiene caso, pero mi nombre es…

—¡Kotaro, dieciocho años, estás en segundo año en la universidad de Londres, tu signo zodiacal es Libra, y tu cumpleaños es el 20 de Octubre —interrumpió Minako soltando a Connor, y acercándose a Kotaro hasta que casi no hubo espacio entre ellos—. ¡Yo soy Minako Aino, catorce años, y estoy soltera!

—¡Minako! —gimieron Ami y Makoto, recuperándose del aturdimiento ante su descaro.

Kotaro parpadeó.

—Ah… es bueno… supongo…

Lester rio entre dientes, viéndose hermoso y distante.

—Pensé que los japoneses eran más conservadores —soltó.

—¡Yo soy Usagi Tsukino y tengo a Mamo-chan, pero soy su fan! ¿Me firman algunos autógrafos? —preguntó Usagi sacando una hoja y un lapicero de su bolsillo.

—¡Gracias, Usagi-chan, te debo una! —Con una floritura ágil y rápida, Minako soltó a Kotaro, le quitó a Usagi el bolígrafo y la hoja, impidiendo su paso, y regresó con Pandemic Love sin perder el aliento— ¡La dedicatoria que sea a nombre de Minako Aino!

—¡Eso es trampa, Minako-chan! —chilló Usagi, sacudiendo los brazos.

—¡El que se duerme, pierde, Usagi-chan!

Makoto tuvo que consolarla mientras Minako reía jocosamente. Parecía tan triunfante que costaba creer que era una actuación. Rei se preguntó si las otras lo notaban, cuan falsa e hipócrita era la princesa, toda sonrisas y melosidad que usaba como una espada envenenada. Hasta la aparición de Minako, jamás había creído que alguien podía vivir una mentira con tanta pasión. No sabía qué pensar. Se levantó, iracunda, echando atrás su largo cabello oscuro, maldiciendo a esos hombres y a la mujer a la que servía.

¿Qué estaba buscando con ese teatro?

—Permití esto con la condición de que nadie lo presenciara. —La nueva voz hizo saltar a todos, incluso a Minako.

Un hombre elegante, hermoso, ingresó desde un costado del escenario. Su cabello y ojos eran platinos, un color que recordaba a la luna en el cielo, y su aura imponente erizó a las senshi como pocos enemigos lo habían hecho. Resultó extraño porque no era un escalofrío de miedo.

Los miembros de Pandemic Love, por otro lado, se tomaron su llegada con familiaridad.

—Oh, vamos, ¡fue una entrada genial! —Se quejó Connor con pereza.

—Demasiado llamativa, diría yo —opinó Lester.

—Imprudente, en realidad —terció Kotaro simplemente—, aunque genial.

El hombre arqueó una ceja sin emitir una sola palabra, cosa que hizo que los chicos se tensaran levemente. Por lo bajo, Connor susurró algo que se pareció sospechosamente a "Aguafiestas".

Makoto no pudo evitarlo, una risita débil que pudo convertir en tos se escapó de su boca. El chico le sonrió ampliamente al notarlo, importándole poco la irritación del desconocido.

—¿Sa-Saito-kun? —Minako se adelantó torpemente, tropezando de forma espectacular, sorpresa genuina en sus ojos azules. Su sonrisa confiada y melosa se había hundido en la nada, junto a sus movimientos exagerados, dejándola solo con un rubor tímido en las mejillas.

Parecía fuera de lugar, atónita y confundida, como si hubiese olvidado lo que estaba haciendo. No solo llamó la atención de Rei, sino de Ami que miró de Minako al hombre con cautela. La mirada que compartían se le antojó extraña.

—¿Lo conoces, Minako-chan? —preguntó Usagi acercándose a ella. Antes de que intentase responder, uno de los chicos intervino.

—No lo creo. —Connor ladeó la cabeza con interés—. Su nombre es Khalid, es nuestro manager, nuestro aburrido y molestoso manager —enfatizó, causando que sus amigos rodaran los ojos.

Minako se sobresaltó, sorprendida y aturdida de un modo vulnerable. Usagi, la única que se había mantenido ignorante, comprendió ante eso lo que estaba sucediendo.

Khalid, ajeno a eso, miró a su protegido con molestia, sin prestar más atención a Minako y el resto.

—Es suficiente. No pueden estar aquí.

—¿Y quién nos trajo? —Exigió Lester—. Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú.

—Fue mi culpa, Khalid-kun. —Finalmente, la vieja mujer que inició todo se acercó con una sonrisa de disculpa. Subió las escalinatas y le dios unos golpecitos de afecto en el brazo al aludido—. Me emocioné al pensar en todo los beneficios que me traerá tu grupo.

—Dije que solo tocarían una vez, y solo cuando terminaran sus conciertos —murmuró el hombre sin apartarla, su tono de voz más suave—. Me meteré en problemas de lo contrario. Tienen un horario apretado para seguir.

—Está bien, no los molestaré demasiado —Ella cacareó, divertida—, pero déjenme invitarles algo como agradecimiento. Dejaron una gran impresión. —Con la barbilla señaló a Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto y Ami que seguían observándolos con distintos grados de cautela, confusión, impresión y resentimiento. Estaban congeladas, divididas entre actuar o huir.

—¿No eres Saito-kun? —Cuando Minako habló, había una ira velada en sus ojos. Se adelantó un paso y, durante un irreal segundo, todas creyeron que se transformaría y atacaría.

Fue una sensación espeluznante, quizá ellos lo sintieron, porque Kotaro, Connor y Lester dejaron de enumerar sus pedidos a la dueña del karaoke y giraron a observarlas con ojos viciosos. Los jóvenes agradables y presuntuosos que demostraron ser, desaparecieron como por arte de magia, se irguieron, y su aura fue nítida, densa, atrayente.

Khalid midió a Minako un momento, altivo y despreciativo. En su interior, pensó que todo sería más sencillo si pudiese matarlas en ese instante, pero aun no sabían nada del Cristal de Plata. Tenía que ser paciente.

—Como dijo Connor, mi nombre es Khalid. No conozco a nadie llamado Saito.

—Puedes apostar por eso, clienta. —La vieja mujer rio sin notar la tensión del ambiente—. Lo conozco desde que se mudó a Japón hace cinco años, desapareció un día —  
Ella estiró los brazos mientras narraba— y reapareció hace poco. Pensé que le iba bien como profesor universitario, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Ser manager es más productivo —terminó su discurso encogiéndose de hombros.

Minako parpadeó.

—¿Profesor universitario? —repitió en voz baja, sin comprender.

—Sí. —No había dudas ni magia en su voz u ojos. Minako notó eso con rapidez.

—Ya veo —murmuró mientras Khalid reprendía a su vieja amiga por ir dando sus datos a desconocidos—. Supongo que me equivoqué ¡Me desvelé tanto anoche jugando que ya ni sé lo que digo! —Rio de forma escandalosa, con el toque adecuado de picardía y vergüenza de una adolescente pillada en falta—. Saito-kun fue mi primer amor 1.300, así que es especial. Lo veo en todos lados —rio más mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Con su tregua, todos recuperaron sus papeles.

Kotaro arqueó una ceja, haciendo cuentas.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con primer amor 1.300? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿El primer amor no es solo uno: el primero?

Minako lo observó con decepción y descaro al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es pasado de moda, Kotaro-kun, y taaaaaan aburrido. ¿Por qué tener solo un primer amor si puedo tener miles y miles? En mi corazón hay espacio para todos —aseguró, cerrando un puño con decisión.

Los chicos, incluido el manager, la observaron con incredulidad. Solo la dueña del karaoke y Usagi rieron ante sus palabras. Ami y Makoto sintieron vergüenza ajena, lo mismo que Rei quien, con una venita en la frente, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿No es hora de irnos, Minako? —exigió.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas llegamos! Y Pandemic Love…

—¡Vámonos! —La sujetó del cuello de la camiseta y empezó a arrastrarla, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejidos exagerados—. ¡Todas! —añadió al ver que Ami y Makoto no sabían qué hacer.

Sí, ya no podían avergonzarse más, y tampoco obtener nada. Lo que sea que hubiesen logrado con ese encuentro estaba solo en la mente loca de Minako. Y se moría por escuchar algo lógico y bueno para no estallar en ira.

—¡Gracias, chicas! —se despidió Connor con una sonrisa coqueta y divertida. Lester y Kotaro hicieron eco a su despedida, agitando las manos con cortesía.

Usagi se quedó rezagada, miró a sus amigas irse, y luego a los miembros de Pandemic Love. Pensó en la advertencia de Mamoru, pero aun así se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amplia, recordando su música suave, demencial, triste y agónica.

—¿Los autógrafos? —pidió.

—Ah… cierto —Kotaro le extendió la hoja en la que estaba impresa tres firmas—. Fue un gusto conocerlas.

Las manos de ambos se rozaron, y eso fue suficiente para turbar a Kotaro. Mientras Usagi seguía a sus amigas, él joven observó sus manos con aprensión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Connor.

—Su energía… es muy fuerte —respondió en voz baja, cuidando que la vieja mujer que se aferraba a Khalid no escuchara—. Realmente son ellas…

—Sin duda —Connor esbozó una sonrisa tétrica, pérfida—, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre cómo será derramar su sangre.

—Teniendo en cuenta tus faltas, es más seguro que ellas derramen tu sangre primero —se burló Lester con cinismo.

Connor rechinó los dientes, pero antes de poder decirle algo, Khalid se acercó. La mujer se alejaba para prepararles bocadillos.

—Encontramos a las Sailor Senshi. Compórtense a la altura de su posición —siseó secamente—. Pronto —recordó la mirada de la princesa— entraremos en batalla, Jadeite, Zoisite, Neprhite.

Si había sido cosa del destino o una trampa perfectamente armada daba igual. Kunzite sabía que la declaración de guerra había sido hecha, y que esa tonta y alborotada princesa guardaba en su interior a una guerra retorcida y ansiosa de sangre que podía despedazarlos si no tenían el cuidado adecuado.

La reina Beryl no admitiría más fallas, y él tampoco.

.

* * *

.

¡Hi!

Traigo la continuación. Espero les guste y puedan dejarme alguna opinión :3

Gracias por los comentarios pasados, me alegran el día.

Eso es todo.

Besos, Bella.


End file.
